Blame it on the Alcohol, seven minutes and trouble
by QuickFTW
Summary: My version of the episode blame it on the alcohol.  Seven minutes in heaven Lands Puck and Quinn in BIG trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! This is my second fan fiction. It is based on the Episode Blame it on the Alcohol. In the promo's for it, I didn't see Quinn and Puck, so I'm going to make my idea of what happened.. also this is what I THINK will happen in the episode! Enjoy! ~chaar xx**

* * *

Quinn sat by her dressing table and rubbed in her foundation. Santana came out of the Bathroom In her VERY short black dress and stockings. Brittany was sat in the corner straightening her hair. Tonight was Rachel Berry's house party and almost everyone from the glee club was going.

"Wow, Santana you could have chosen anything shorter could you?" Quinn said sarcastically. "Your not even wearing a bra are you?"

"I don't need one, easy access..." Santana said. She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Okay, eww.." Quinn mumbled. She put down her foundation and pushed her hair back out of her face. She let it fall back loosely, then stood up. "Are you nearly ready? We're already half an hour late."

* * *

When they got there, Santana straight away went into the kitchen and poured alcohol in every drink. Quinn rolled her eyes. She went into the lounge and sat down.

"Please don't touch anything! It will break!" Rachel was warning everyone.

"I'll break you if you don't shut up Berry." Puck snapped. Quinn smiled slightly, Rachel did tend to annoy people.

"Okay, that's enough..." Finn said. He stood up and directed Rachel to the couch. Santana and Brittany entered the room, both with drinks in their hands.

"Come on people. You all fail at partying!" Santana said. Quinn sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to get a drink." Quinn said, she started to walk into the kitchen when Puck stood up.

"Me too." He said and followed Quinn. She walked through and sat on the counter, after grabbing a drink. Puck grabbed a drink and stood by the sink.

"So, how are you and Lauren?" Quinn asked him. Puck hesitated.

"Uhm, Well, not so good.." He said. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"How come?" She asked, knowing full well what he would say.

"She won't put out.." Puck said. Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I swear you think everyone's like Santana!" The corner's of her mouth threatened to turn into a smile.

"Everyone Should be like Santana!" Puck exclaimed.

"Pfft." Quinn mumbled. She hopped down off of the counter to get another drink, she had drunk all of her's within a matter of minutes.

"You know, I have some wine cooler's in my bag." Puck said, he grinned. Quinn blinked at him.

"No fucking way Puckerman. Not again." Quinn said. She picked up another glass and took a swig.

"Oh go on Quinn, I'm not going to do what I did last time!" Puck tried to persuade her. "Plus I have Lauren now."

"From the sounds of it you won't for much longer." Quinn said. "But fine. Seriously though, I will press charges for rape if that happens."

Puck laughed. "Chill Quinn, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do that anyway."

"I would be too sure." Quinn said. Puck opened his bag and pulled out a couple of wine coolers. He handed one to Quinn. "Thank you." She took a sip of it.

"We should go back in there now.." Puck grumbled.

"Ugh. I know. Be prepared for boredom." Quinn headed towards the lounge, with her drink still in her hand.

* * *

The party had eventually got wilder. After Quinn and Puck had managed to tip a bit of alcohol into each of Rachel's drinks, she had become tipsy and everyone was more free to do what they wanted. The music had been turned up and everyone ended up drunk, even Rachel.

Brittany had started dancing on tables in her bra. Artie was throwing money that he had found some where around. Santana was unsurprisingly kissing a cute guy from Dalton academy. Suddenly Rachel shouted;"Whose up for a game of spin the bottle?"

Everyone crowded into the living room, sitting wherever was available. Quinn ended up on the floor by Puck's legs.

"You can sit on my lap if you like.." He whispered in Quinn's ear. She laughed slightly.

"If your lucky, I might.." Quinn slurred. She laughed again.

"I'll spin first!" Kurt said, he grabbed the bottle and span it. Everyone waited to see who it was. It ended up on Blaine and Rachel. Everyone laughed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They all chanted. Rachel leaned forwards and started to make out with Blaine.

"Uhmm.. Thats enough now.." Kurt said. Quinn laughed, Kurt was getting Jealous. "Next spin now!"

Rachel and Blaine pulled away and watched as Kurt span again. It stopped on Puck and Quinn. 'Fuck.' Quinn thought. She could see Lauren glaring at her and she laughed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted again. Puck pulled Quinn up onto his lap and they kissed. It gave Quinn butterflies, but in a good way. Puck slowly slid his tongue into Quinn's mouth and they Made out, forgetting that everyone was watching. Lauren coughed and Quinn pulled away, laughing.

"I think we should turn this into seven minutes in heaven..." Santana said.

"Good idea!" Rachel cried. She span the bottle and it landed on Puck and Quinn again. "Go on you two, into the cupboard.." Rachel ushered them in and shut the door. "Seven minutes starting from now!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

These are the dresses btw!

Santana: .com/u/2856214_

Quinn: .com/u/1438959_

Brittany: .com/u/4306768_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! ~chaar xx**

* * *

Quinn and Puck sat in the dark cupboard awkwardly. Quinn wasn't quite sure where Puck was, but she could feel that he was close.

"Where are you?" Quinn asked, her eyes searching into the darkness.

"Just over here.." Puck mumbled. Quinn reached out and touched Puck. He moved his hand to hold her's. Quinn got butterflies again.

"How come your not pulling any of your tricks on me?" Quinn asked. Puck thought for a moment.

"I respect you too much... Anyway, who said I'm not?" Puck joked. Quinn's eyes were adjusting to the dark now, she could see Puck's smirk.

"Right.." She mumbled. "You seem different tonight Puck.."

"How come?"

"I don't know, you just seem more sensitive." Quinn said, for a few second there was silence.

"Its because I love you." Puck mumbled. Quinn's heart skipped a beat and she could feel her insides melting. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She decided the best way to tell him that she liked him back, was to show him. She leaned forwards and kissed him. Puck kissed her back, pushing their lips together roughly. He slid his tongue into her mouth. She slipped backwards and ended up on the floor, with Puck on top of her. They continued kissing, Puck alternated between dragging his tongue and kissing down to her neck. The game's name was perfect for it. 7 Minutes in heaven..

'Heaven's damn right!' Quinn thought. Puck continued kissing Quinn's neck. He placed his hands on Quinn's butt. Quinn giggled as she remembered the night that she had gone to watch the acafella's (Puck, Finn, Mr Schue, Coach Tanaka and Sandy Ryerson).

"I remember that night when you performed in the acafella's. It was pretty hot." Quinn murmured. Puck chuckled and whispered in Quinn's ear;

"Let me take of all your clothes, Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, Let me light a candle so we can make it better, making love until we drown..."

Quinn giggled. She twisted her head and pushed her's and Puck's lips together. Puck kissed her, then slowly pulled away."You were proper hot in Bad Romance."

"You know that I want you, And you know that I need you, I want it bad, Your bad romance.." Quinn whispered into Puck's ear. They both laughed, then kissed again. Quinn lifted Puck's shirt off of him and threw it onto the floor. She gently rubbed her hands up and down Puck's muscular torso. "You've been working out." She mumbled and kissed him again. He pushed down hard on her lips and it knocked her head back to the floor, the pain that she should have felt was replaced with a desire for him. She pulled him closer to her and he gently tugged on her hair. Puck gently nibbled on Quinn's bottom lip as he lifted her shirt, over her head and threw it to the floor. They kissed some more, then suddenly the door burst open. Quinn grabbed her top and held it over herself, not wanting the group of people peering into the cupboard to see her bra.

"Times up!" Rachel said.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself." Santana smirked. Quinn narrowed her eyes and stood up, she rushed out of the room and put her top back on. Puck put his back on in the cupboard and waited for Lauren's reaction.

"How could you?" Lauren yelled. She glared at Puck then stomped off, looking for Quinn. Puck followed her, knowing that she would be heading for Quinn... She would beat the crap out of her. He imagined Quinn's tiny frail body, compared to Lauren's plump body and big bones. He shivered and started to run.

* * *

Quinn was stood in the garden. She took a deep breath. She had goosebumps on her arm from the cold weather. All of a sudden a hand came out of no where and slapped her around the face. Quinn put her hand up to her cheek and looked up. Lauren.

"What is your problem Lauren?" Quinn yelled.

"You've stolen my man!" Lauren shouted.

"He came to me! You need to find out your evidence first! Oh and maybe if you put out, you might get somewhere with him!" Quinn snapped. Lauren slapped her again and pulled her hair."Get off me Fatty!"

"Don't call me that, or else!" Lauren hit Quinn again.

"Or what? You'll belly flop me?" Quinn tried to hit Lauren, but was tugged back by her hair. Everyone crowded outside and Puck ran towards the girls and pushed them apart, Lauren let of Quinn's hair and Quinn yelled;"Fat Bitch!"

Lauren growled like an animal. Puck put his back to Lauren and wrapped his arms around Quinn. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Quinn mumbled and hugged Puck.

"Get your hands off my man!" Lauren yelled. Puck turned around.

"I am not your man! You lost me a long time ago!" Puck said. He gently grabbed Quinn's hand and walked away.

"Oh well your not that good anyway, your a little one inch!" Lauren shouted. Quinn scoffed.

"Shut up you fat frigid!" Puck yelled.

Quinn turned around and looked at Lauren. "You know, I've seen and had it. Its way much bigger than one inch!" She snapped. Santana stepped forwards.

"I can second that." Santana smirked. "You need to get a life fatty."

Quinn smiled. Her and Puck walked into the house, everyone following behind. They stood by the stair's whilst everyone else went back to normal.

"I forgot to mention... I love you too." Quinn said, she kissed Puck, passionately.

"Come with me, I want to show you a place." Puck said. He took Quinn out of the house and they got into his car, Driving off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your review's and I'll try and keep updating, but I'm busy for the next few days and may not be able to post in time! Sorry! Anyway, here's your next chapter, and enjoy! ~chaar xx**

* * *

After a minute of driving in silence, Quinn looked at Puck.

"Where are we going?" She asked him

"You'll see." Puck smiled slightly. Quinn sighed.

"You know, you shouldn't be driving.."

"Oh well, I've done worse."

"Thats for sure." Quinn said and rolled her eyes. She was starting to sober up a bit. She smiled as she replayed what had been said in the cupboard;

_'Because I love you...'_

"We'll be there soon." Puck said. Quinn looked at him, he was smiling. She looked around his truck, it was pretty clean for a guys car, She could remember that Finn's had rubbish all over the floor. She spotted an album tucked into the car door. She smiled. It was the acafella's one.

"Can I put some music on?" She asked.

"Sure." Puck kept his eyes on the road, he didn't see Quinn's smirk as she put the disk into the player. She turned it up slightly and giggled silently as she waited for Puck's reaction. Puck smiled and started to sing quietly. Quinn watched in admiration.

"You know, I didn't think you could multi task. Isn't singing and driving hard to do at the same time?" She joked. Puck pulled into an empty parking lot, next to a forest.

"Good job we're here now then." He said and leaned forwards to kiss Quinn. After a few seconds Quinn pulled back.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You don't remember this place?" Puck asked. Quinn shook her head. Puck got out of his truck and Quinn did the same. He held Quinn's hand and led her into the forest. Little twigs and sharp things on the forest floor dug into Quinn's exposed feet. She was only wearing ballet Pumps.

"Ouch." She mumbled, stopping and bending down to pull something out of her shoe. Puck twisted to look at her.

"Come here, I'll give you a piggy back." He bent down and Quinn jumped on his back. They continued to the place that Puck was taking her.

"Your really warm.." Quinn said, she shivered a little, she was only in a pair of shorts and a vest top. Puck chuckled and stopped, he let Quinn down. Quinn looked at the scene in front of her. It was a beautiful lake, with green grass and flowers. Quinn noticed that It was starting to get light, surely it couldn't be 6am already?

"Do you remember when I shoved you in there?" Puck asked. Quinn thought about it for a moment. She giggled.

"Yeah. Twentieth of September 2005. We were eleven and me, you and Finn had come down here. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Finn was playing in the flowers with a girl from his street. Me and you were sitting at the edge of the lake and I pushed you in."

"But I pulled you with me, so we both got wet." Quinn smiled. "How do you remember all this, I'd forgotten until you reminded me."

"I remember it because of what happened next." Puck said. He held Quinn's hand and they walked over to the edge of the water.

"I can't remember what happened next.." Quinn said, thinking. Puck laughed and took off his shirt, leaving his vest on, he pushed Quinn into the water. She grabbed hold of him and they both fell in. Quinn screamed as she hit the cold water, then laughed when she came back up. Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her closer, pushing their lips together. Eventually Quinn pulled away, grinning. "I remember now... talk about a repeat of history."

Puck chuckled and kissed Quinn. "I love you."

"I love you too." She answered. They kissed again and Quinn played back the scene from when they were eleven in her head..

_'Lets go sit by the water!' Puck said._

_'Yeah! I want to dip my feet in it!' Quinn giggled and they ran over to the edge of the lake, leaving Finn behind playing in the sand. Quinn took off her Jelly flip-flops and put her feet into the cold water. 'Ooh! Its cold.'_

_'Of course it is!' Puck said. He rolled his eyes._

_'Don't roll your eyes Puckerman! It is really cold.' Quinn said._

_'No, this is cold..' Puck stood up and pushed Quinn into the water. She gripped a hold of him and they both fell in. Quinn screamed as she fell backwards, then giggled when she came back up. Puck laughed too and she hit him on the arm._

_'That wasn't nice!'_

_'I'm not nice, that's why!'_

_'Meanie BoBeanie.' Quinn pouted and crossed her arms._

_'Don't do that, you look ugly when you do that.'_

_'What? You think I'm pretty when I'm like this?' Quinn stopped pouting and smiled._

_'Yes.' _

_'Pretty enough to marry me?'_

_'Yes.' Puck said. Quinn giggled and pecked Puck on the lips. That had been both of their's first kiss._

Quinn pulled back from Puck and climbed out of the water. She stood shivering by the edge.

"You're cold aren't you? Here have this." Puck handed Quinn his long sleeved shirt that he had taken off earlier. Quinn took it and put it on.

"Thanks." she smiled at him. "Who'd have thought, Noah Puckerman Is a true romantic after all.."

"Well, I have my times." Puck said. He hugged Quinn tightly. She hugged him back, then pulled away and held his hands. She led him back to the truck, not letting go of him once, not even to sort out her shoes. When they got to the truck, Quinn climbed into the back. She sat on Puck's lap and kissed him. She never wanted to lose Puck again, she loved to be with him, she loved the way he feels and she never wanted to have to feel like she had before. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, in a fear that if she let go, she would lose him again. She loved him more than ever.

* * *

**Okay guys! I was going to end this here, then I thought, you know what? Fuck that! I'm going to go on the next episode, whatever it is, I don't even know yet.. so I'll just go with my imagination. Next chapter coming up soon! ~chaar xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**As it said in my message at the end of the last chapter, but if you didn't read it; I've decided I'm not going to end the story at the last chapter anymore, I'm going to go onto the next episode, but I have NO IDEA what that episode is yet, so I'm going to go with my own imagination! Don't forget to REVIEW after you read! Thanks!~chaar xx**

* * *

Quinn picked up her phone on Monday after 6am practise. She had three texts from Puck. She Raised an eyebrow as she opened the first one.

_24/02/2011 07:45 am._  
_Noah Puckerman._

_I... _

She smiled as she opened the second one.

_24/02/2011 07:45 am._  
_Noah Puckerman._

_Love..._

Her heart fluttered as she read the last one.

_24/02/2011 07:46 am._  
_Noah Puckerman._

_You!_

Quinn giggled and texted back. 'I love you too!'

Santana read it over her shoulder. "Ahh, you and Puckerman hit it off then? I thought it would have been some drunken thing and he would have gone back to Lauren, you know after everyone's talking about that Sex tape." She smirked and picked up her bag. Quinn sent the message then looked up at Santana, confused.

"What Sex tape?" Quinn questioned. Santana starting walking towards the door.

"Puck and Lauren, everyone's been talking about it since last night. Some people have even seen it, I haven't.. Yet. I will be getting it sent to my cell some how, its going to be a good piece of gossip." Santana laughed and left the locker room.

"Bitch." Quinn mumbled. She picked up her bag and rushed over to Brittany, who was Just about to leave. "Have you heard about that?"

"About what Quinnie?" Brittany smiled. "Oh Is it about Santana going to swim with the gay sharks?"

"What? No..." Quinn frowned. "Puck and Lauren?"

"Oh you mean the sex tape? Yeah, I heard about that, the guy with the Jafro Showed me it.." Brittany said, she drifted out of reality, thinking about the Jewish Afro.

"Jacob Ben Israel?" Quinn asked. Brittany didn't reply. Quinn tapped her.

"Huh?"

"Is it Jacob Ben Israel?" Quinn looked at Brittany, trying to find out who the guy with the Jafro was.

"I don't know.. I think that's his name.. His the guy with the blog. You know the one that was asking you questions at the beginning of the year with his camera, but they kept looking at San's boobs instead." Brittany smiled. Quinn smiled back at Brittany, then rushed out of the Locker room, searching for Jacob. She was fuming. As she turned the corner Santana passed her.

"Sex tape." She waved her phone in Quinn's face.

"Give me that Bitch!" Quinn tried to grab Santana's phone, but failed. Santana pulled the cell phone away and walked off. Quinn grumbled, then spotted Jacob. She marched over to him. She slammed his locker shut.

"I need answers Now." She snapped. Jacob Swallowed and nodded his head. "Sex tape?" Quinn raised her eye brows waiting for what he would say. Jacob pulled his phone out of his Jean pocket and opened a video. He handed it to Quinn and she snatched it out of his hand. She felt sick when she saw it. Her eyes filled with water.

"A-Are you okay Quinn?" Jacob asked. Quinn took a deep breath.

"How many people have you sent this to?" She snapped.

"A l-lot.." He said, starting to shake. Anger ran through Quinn's body.

"You better watch out. I will kick your ass If I find out that you have sent this to any more people." She pointed her finger in his face, then stormed away, Jacob's phone still in her hand.

"M-My phone Quinn!" Jacob yelled after her.

"Its on the memory card Right?"

"Yes.." Jacob looked worried. Quinn took the memory card out of the phone, then threw the phone over her shoulder. She didn't care who it hit, if it broke or if any one was hurt. She must have looked like Sue on a rampage. Quinn stormed to the Choir Room and sat at the back, in the dark crying. She felt pathetic. Everyone knew about it except her, she felt alone and cheated. She cried and cried on her own for what felt like hours. At least three bell's rang before anyone came into the room.

The light flicked on and Mr Schue Put his things down.

"Quinn?" He said, when he spotted her crying in the corner of the room. "I thought you were Ill today, you weren't in Spanish and you weren't marked in all the other registers."

Quinn didn't look up, she wiped her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay? Have you been Crying?" Mr Schue walked over to Quinn. She looked at him and nodded, more tears suddenly dripping down her face. "Quinn, what's going on?"

"I-I thought he loved me!" Quinn cried.

"Who, Puck? I heard you two are back together." Mr Schue sat on the floor next to Quinn.

"We were.." Another tear rolled down Quinn's cheek.

"Come on Quinn, dry your eyes and tell me what's going on." Mr Schue Patted Quinn's arm. She shook her head.

"I can't tell you.. I-Its disgusting!" Quinn sobbed. "You really don't want to see it!"

Mr Schue looked at Quinn worried, not knowing what he was about to see, he said; "Show me Quinn."

Quinn bit her lip nervously and pulled Jacob's memory card out of her pocket, she slid into her cell phone. Mr Schue wondered what could be so bad. Quinn opened the video and pressed play. She handed the phone to Mr Schue. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear.

"What the-?" Mr Schue watched the video for a few seconds then stopped it. "That's Puck? And Lauren?"

Quinn nodded and clenched her stomach she felt sick even thinking about it. Mr Schue set Quinn's phone back to the front screen, then locked it.

"Well, that was a shock.." He said.

"I told you that you didn't want to see it!" Quinn continued crying. "Everyone Knew..."

"Everyone?"

"Except me! I'm supposed to be his girlfriend!" Quinn looked at Mr Schue. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him again! I'm such a fool!"

"Your not a fool, Quinn." Mr Schue handed her phone back to her.

"I am!"

"No, your not. Your just someone that trust's easily, and some people take that for granted." Mr Schue Patted Quinn's arm.

"I-I feel like a fool though.."

"Your not one though, if anything, Puck's the fool for not telling you. His pushed an amazing, beautiful, honest, young woman away." Mr Schue stood up. "Right, you gonna be okay? I have to get somewhere before the end of break time."

"I'll be fine Mr Schuster. Thank you." Quinn wiped her eyes and stood up too.

"Do you know what your going to do now?" Mr Schue asked.

"Yes, I know exactly what I'm going to do.." Quinn smiled slightly.

"No trouble, okay?" Mr Schue started walking to the door.

"Okay." Quinn smiled. Mr Schue left the room and Quinn collected her things. "No trouble for me.." She murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really enjoyed writing the last Chapter and I couldn't wait to finish this chapter, so Enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW!~chaar xx**

* * *

"What the Hell?" Puck yelled. "Someone shoved a tennis Ball in my exhaust pipe and slit my tires!"

A crowd surrounded him and his car. Quinn stood behind a few people smirking. Finn patted Puck on the back.

"Man chill.."

"No, I won't chill out. Who ruined my truck?" Puck looked around the group surrounding them. Quinn took a deep breath, then stepped forwards, into the middle.

"I did." She said, she tried not to smile.

"What? Why?" Puck looked at her.

"Because you're Jerk and you deserve it." Quinn snapped. Santana and Brittany pushed they're way to the front of the crowd.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Puck asked, stepping closer to her.

"You didn't tell me. You should have told me."

"About what?" Puck asked. Quinn opened the video on her cell phone and handed it to Puck. She looked at the floor, tears forming in her eyes again.

Puck stopped the video and looked at Quinn. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"You didn't tell me.." Quinn repeated. She snatched the phone from him.

"I-I didn't think anyone knew about it!" Puck said. He tried to touch Quinn's arm, but She pushed his hand away.

"You must have known it would get out some how! Your disgusting! I can't believe I even Trusted you!" Quinn's temper started up.

"Your not perfect either Quinn! You cheated on Finn with me, then You cheated on Sam with Finn!" Puck snapped. Quinn tried to contain herself, but It was almost impossible. Her hand rose up and slapped Puck around the face.

"I started to love you again Puck! I thought that after all this time, I figured out the one I was supposed to be with was you!" Quinn yelled. "Looks like God was wrong yet again."

"Again?"

"Yeah again, he made the mistake of giving us Beth, Now his made the mistake of making you pop back into my life!" Quinn glared at Puck. It started to rain and everyone rushed inside, except Puck, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Finn and Mike.

"You think Beth's a mistake?" Puck asked.

"Yeah! So are you! I should never have trusted you again." Quinn turned to walk away, her hair spraying water everywhere. Puck grabbed her arm.

"Okay, I'll admit I should have told you, but you didn't mean anything you just said." Puck waited for Quinn to turn around.

"I meant it all." Quinn snapped and wriggled out of Puck's grasp. She walked away.

* * *

"Okay guys, So I know there has been some awkwardness between a few of you..." Mr Schue said.

"Thats for sure." Quinn scoffed.

"...That's why this week, I want you to sing a song that represent's how you feel about some one in this room." Mr Schue finished his sentence.

"Does anyone know a song about Best friends and sharks?" Brittany asked. Everyone laughed.

"There's no need to sing about me!" Santana said. "You should sing about Artie, He is your boyfriend after all."

"Shame there's not a song called Man whore." Quinn muttered.

"Agreed." Lauren said.

"At least you can agree on something." Santana mumbled.

"Come on guys! Be more positive!" Mr Schue said.

Puck sat and thought for a minute, it only took him a second to think of a song.

"Mr Schue I'd like to sing mine now." He stood up and made his way to the front.

"Take it away Puck." Mr Schue moved out of the way and sat down.

"Well, this is the second time I've had to do this... Last time was a better situation I guess. Anyway, Quinn, I'm sorry. I've followed my Dad's footsteps yet again and acted like a deadbeat. But I'm not, and I never will be. I love you Quinn and I should tell you things, but I didn't and I was stupid. So this is for you.." Puck said, he looked deep into Quinn's eyes and she felt like she was melting. Why did he keep messing with her mind?

Puck started to sing..

_'I'm sorry, yes I am, for everything that I've done._  
_How can I do this right, without you in my life._  
_Even though I say I love you I've gotta make a change in my life, baby,_  
_I realize that you're better off without me by your side._  
_You're a special lady and I know I'm not ready for you, oh..'_

Puck walked over to Quinn and gently stroked her cheek. She pushed his hand away and looked at the floor. He walked back to the front of the room.

_'I'm sorry for, what I've done._  
_I broke your heart, now we're apart._  
_I'm sorry for, making you cry._  
_I broke your heart, now I'm alone._  
_I'm by myself._

_Tell me why, why I made my baby cry._  
_I know I love you but why,_  
_Should I put you through all of these changes._  
_Nevermind all those I said cause I, didn't mean a thing._  
_I promised you, I only want you in my life, oh.'_

Puck weaved through everyone and made his way over to Quinn again.

_'I'm sorry for,_  
_(I'm so sorry babe) _  
_what I've done,_  
_(everything I've done to you, oh)_  
_I broke your heart, now we're apart,_  
_(now we're apart and I can't deal with it)_  
_I'm sorry for,_  
_(oh, tell me anything) _  
_making you cry,_  
_(I can do to get you back)._  
_I broke your heart, now I'm alone._  
_I'm by myself.'_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair. Quinn unwillingly followed him, to the front of the room. Her heart was fluttering and her eyes were starting to fill with water for like the tenth time today.

_'Oh, it's hurts to move on,_  
_cause you're all I knew,_  
_But I must stay strong._  
_I can't break down no more._  
_sometimes I sit and dream of you and me again,_  
_Oh, you have no idea, oh, of how hurt I am that I ran away.'_

Quinn turned to face Puck, she looked into his eyes. She felt like she was looking deep down into his soul and he truly was sorry.

_'(The one thing I said)_  
_I'm sorry for, _  
_(meant the world to me, oh)_  
_what I've done._  
_I broke your heart,_  
_(I'm so hurt that I did my baby wrong), _  
_now we're apart._  
_I'm sorry for,_  
_(I'm so sorry now), _  
_making you cry,_  
_(oh)._  
_I broke your heart,_  
_(how could I be), _  
_now I'm alone.'_

Puck slowly wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and she put her arms around his neck. Quinn felt foolish for forgiving him that easily, but she felt guilty for saying all those horrible things to and she knew that he was the innocent, romantic Puck that she loved, deep down inside.

_'I'm sorry for, what I've done._  
_I broke your heart, _  
_now we're apart,_  
_(for ever more)_  
_I'm sorry for, _  
_making you cry,_  
_(making my baby cry, oh)_  
_I broke your heart, _  
_now I'm alone,_  
_(I don't think I'm going anywhere baby).'_

Quinn pushed their lips together and they kissed, forgetting everyone around them.

"Do you think They still remember we're here?" Brittany whispered.

"I'm pretty sure Puck remembers we're here, because if not he would be ripping Quinn's clothes off.." Santana said. Everyone stifled a laugh. "But I'm not sure about Quinn.."

After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other and Quinn mumbled; "I'm here." She put her head on Puck's chest and he held her tightly.


End file.
